


Papá Supremo

by PrincesaSolo



Series: Esposo, Papá y Líder Supremo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Familia Oscura, Kylo adora a su Emperatriz, Kylo adora a sus hijos, Kylo es papá, Kylo y Rey enamorados, Primer día de escuela, Rey es la Emperatriz, Semi AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: El Líder Supremo Kylo Ren y la Emperatriz Rey, llevan a Jacen y Jaina a su primer día de escuela.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Esposo, Papá y Líder Supremo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858186
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Papá Supremo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Lucasfilms y Disney.

Era el primer día de escuela de los gemelos Jacen y Jaina Solo. Kylo había hecho un ajuste en su apretada y oscura agenda ya que no se iba a perder de ese acontecimiento especial con su familia.

Los cuatro, se habían trasladado junto a su séquito, a Coruscant, lugar en donde el "Instituto Primario de la Galaxia", nueva escuela de los gemelos, estaba establecida.

Un pelotón de stormtroopers fueron los primeros en bajar de la lanzadera del Líder Supremo. Los soldados marcharon hasta que se dividieron e hicieron su formación y flaquearon la entrada de la nave. A ese grupo les siguió Phasma, con su nueva y reluciente armadura cromada y su capa al hombro. La capitana se formó en punta del lado derecho a unos metros de sus soldados y adoptó una pose firme cuando vislumbró a la familia materializarse.

La emperatriz con su grácil vestido de seda negra llevaba de la mano a Jacen, que a su vez sostenía la manita de su gemela y ésta era tomada por el guante de su padre en el otro extremo que vestía su acostumbrado traje negro y no portaba el casco. Los cuatro se detuvieron al llegar hasta la capitana.

— ¡Tia Phas! —la llamó Jaina soltando a su padre y arrastrando a su hermano para que se acercaran a ella—. ¡Te hicimos un dibujo mientras viajábamos hasta acá! —le dijo muy emocionada.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó la aludida con la voz metálica. Jacen se quitó la mochila de Darth Vader que llevaba al hombro y sacó de ella una hoja y se la tendió. Phasma se puso de cuclillas para recibir aquel presente y lo miró encantada: En el dibujo aparecía ella sosteniendo su lanza y en cada lado estaban los gemelos, que portaban sables rojos.

— Mira, estamos entrenando —le señaló el pequeño.

— Muchas gracias, señoritos —les dijo con afecto sonriendo para sus adentros. Rey se enterneció ante la escena que veía. Jacen y Jaina abrazaron al mismo tiempo a su Tia Phas.

— Vamos niños, o llegaremos tarde. Más tarde podrán jugar con Phasma cuando acaben sus deberes —les dijo su madre tomándole las manos de nuevo.

— Despídanse de ella —les indicó su padre.

— Adiós Tia —dijeron al unísono los gemelos de 6 años tomándole la mano a su madre.

— ¡Mitaka! —exclamó de pronto Kylo. Ni bien había pronunciado el nombre, en segundos el joven ya estaba al lado de él.

— Necesito que el día de hoy te quedes con los gemelos y seas su escolta —le dijo por lo bajo, dejando que Rey se adelantara un poco con los niños—. Sólo será por hoy, necesito que revises en todos lados y veas que la escuela es segura y no quieran hacerles algo a mis hijos o tendernos una trampa. Revisa absolutamente todo: Salones, baños, áreas comunes, basureros, bebederos, etc. TODO. No necesito advertirte que iré sobre ti si algo les pasa a mis hijos ¿Entendido?

— Si, Líder —asintió el asustado miembro de la primera orden y lo siguió mientras él alcanzaba a su esposa e hijos.

— Papi ¿por qué todos nos miran? —preguntó su castaño pequeño que movía la cabeza por todos lados al darse cuenta que la gente los estaba mirando y se hacían a un lado mientras ellos caminaban hacia la entrada de la escuela.

— Es que papi es famoso por… —lo pensó unos segundos, antes de sonreír—, ser genial y mami es hermosa y todos la miran, por eso hijo.

— Quiero ser famosa como ustedes —declaró Jaina dando brinquitos. Rey se sonrió con su esposo, sintiendo orgullo.

— Lo serás, cielo. Te lo aseguro —él le guiñó el ojo a su niña.

— Oye Papi… ¿Por qué nos sigue Mitaka? —cuestionó Jacen, girando la cabeza y viendo al teniente que caminaba unos pasos detrás de ellos.

— Ah, es que va a repetir la primaria porque no aprendió bien —soltó Kylo. Los gemelos pegaron una carcajada con sus vocecitas.

— Amor, no les digas eso, pobre Mitaka —se compadeció la emperatriz—. En realidad, él los va a cuidar por hoy —corrigió Rey—. Él va a ser los ojos de papi y mami y va a encargarse de ver que la escuela sea una buena institución para ustedes.

— Ahhh —contestaron los gemelos.

Los cuatro detuvieron su andar cuando llegaron a la entrada de la escuela. Kylo y la Emperatriz aprovecharon y para ponerse de cuclillas para hablar con sus hijos.

— Jaina, Jacen, su madre y yo estamos orgullosos de ustedes. Ambos son muy inteligentes y sé que serán los mejores de su clase. La educación es la base de todo, nunca lo olviden, por favor pongan atención y cualquier duda, pregunten a su maestra. Ante cualquier cosa extraña, Mitaka estará afuera de su salón, solo tienen que avisarle o usar su enlace con papi y mami ¿de acuerdo?

— Papi… ¿puedo juntarme con los jedis? —preguntó con inocencia su hija. Kylo se puso serio.

— Corazón, los jedis son… digamos… ¿Cómo te explico? Mira, los jedis tienen una enfermedad muy extraña de la que los pueden contagiar. Así que manténganse alejados. Hablen con ellos pero no sean sus amigos, a menos que sepan de alguna conspiración o motín. Ahí si podrían infiltrarse.

— ¿Cómo una misión? —los ojos avellana de Jacen resplandecieron.

— Si, justo eso, como una misión de esas a las que has acompañado a papá. Pero es misión encubierta, hijo.

— De acuerdo.

— Mis preciosos hijos, van a ver que les va a gustar todo de su escuela. Los amo demasiado. Cuídense entre ustedes y cualquier cosa que sientan, papi y mami estarán ahí para ustedes.

— ¡Si, mamá! —respondieron ellos felices. Los cuatro se envolvieron en un abrazo.

Cuando se separaron, Jacen y Jaina se miraron y tomados de la mano entraron a su salón.

Kylo y Rey se quedaron afuera, abrazados, viendo como sus hijos, que hasta ayer eran unos pequeños bebés que gateaban en pañales por el puente de mando del Supremacy, ahora comenzaban su etapa estudiantil.

— Me alegro que hayas intervenido para que les cambiaran el color de los uniformes. Ese azul era horrible y si bien no logramos que fueran negros, el gris no les sienta mal —puntualizó viendo los pantalones de su hijo a lo lejos y el vestido de Jaina.

— Si, me gusta más este estilo. En cuanto le envié un holograma a la directora, me dijo que mandarían a cambiar los uniformes. Me asombró la rapidez con la que se tomó la sugerencia.

— Seguro la directora se asombró de que alguien como tú le enviara un holograma y no se comunicara por medio de un memorándum por la holonet.

— Seguramente fue eso —dijo la Emperatriz sin sospechar que la pobre mujer que dirigía esa escuela se había aterrorizado ante la idea de desobedecer a la esposa del Líder Supremo—. ¿Volvemos a casa o tienes alguna junta?

— Mi agenda está libre para ti, mi hermosa y sexy Emperatriz —le dijo, acercándose a su cuello. Ella tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa juguetona que casi se le escapaba—. Además, hacía algo de tiempo que tu y yo no estábamos solos y con los niños en la escuela… creo que voy a hacerme un espacio todos los días en este horario —confesó.

— Estamos en público… te van a oír y no creo que te guste que sepan que al Líder Supremo le encanta portarse mal en horas de trabajo —le susurró coqueta.

— Volvamos a la nave… ahora —le dijo al oído. Rey sonrió victoriosa. Tomó la mano de su esposo y juntos regresaron a su transporte.

* * *

El día transcurrió sin alteraciones algunas. Ni en la escuela de los niños, ni en la galaxia, ni en la fuerza. Después de haber sostenido grandes _negociaciones_ entre ellos, Rey y Kylo, regresaron a la escuela a recoger a sus hijos que corrieron contentos hacia ellos.

— ¿Cómo les ha ido? —les preguntó su madre, después de llenarlos de besos.

— ¡Muy bien, mamá! Jacen y yo hicimos equipo con Ian hoy.

— ¿Ian Hux está en su salón? ¿Enserio? —a Rey se le iluminó el semblante y buscó a su amiga Rose entre la multitud de la escuela.

— ¡Si! Pero la tía Rosie y el tío Armi ya vinieron por él.

— Oh… bueno, mañana les mandaré una nota con ustedes para invitarlos a comer. Tiene mucho que no los vemos. —se dirigió a tu esposo—. ¿No te encantaría invitarlos?

— Si, si… claro… me encantaría —dijo él con algo de molestia. A Rey le hacía feliz porque podía pasarla las horas hablando con Rose, pero a él y a Hux no les funcionaba igual. Apenas y decían algo y cuando hablaban, corría el peligro de que ambos terminaran agarrándose a palabras, aunque no lo hacían por amor a sus esposas y porque temían la furia de ambas—. Jacen, ¿algún movimiento en falso en tu misión secreta?

— No papá. Todo bajo control. Aunque… bueno quería preguntarte algo —dijo el niño, acercándose a su padre que se agachó para escucharlo.

— ¿Y qué es?

— He comenzado a reclutar usuarios —a Kylo se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo.

— ¿Enserio?

— Si. Mira, yo tengo el puesto de líder supremo y le ofrecí a Ian el de general —su padre tuvo que aguantar el impulso de querer rodar los ojos porque no quería que Jacen pensara que su idea era mala, porque no lo era, en absoluto, pero se preguntaba algo exasperado el por qué no podía deshacerse en su totalidad del pelirrojo y su descendencia. Ni su hijo se salvaba.

— Eso es… estupendo hijo mío, de verdad. Sólo que, como tu padre tengo que darte un consejo —el niño asintió—. No le des más confianza de la que necesita. Recuerda que debe seguir tus órdenes y no cuestionarte en nada. No te vayas a confiar como tu padre. Luego se casan y dejan el puesto botado y es difícil encontrar a alguien que lo sustituya porque, pese a que son insoportables, desempeñan bien su trabajo, pero aparece una hermosa mujer y deciden dejarlo todo por ella y…

— ¿Eh? —la cara extrañada de Jacen lo sacó de su soliloquio.

— Nada, hijo. Tú sigue así, vas que vuelas para quitarme el puesto.

— Oye, Papi —Jaina que había cortado su plática con su mamá se le echó a los brazos a su padre para que la cargara. Él la alzó y dio vueltas con su pecosa hija—. Yo también tuve una misión el día de hoy.

— Soy todo oídos mi princesa.

— Ya sé que me dijiste que no me juntara con los Jedis —comenzó ella con la carita apenada.

— _Y se juntó con los Jedis_ —pensó Kylo en el vínculo y su esposa lo escuchó.

— _Eso lo sacó de ti_ —le contestó dejando escapara una risita y tomando a Jacen de la mano para caminar a la nave.

— Jaina… ¿te juntaste con los Jedis? —le preguntó, serio.

— Si papi, pero no me interrumpas, deja que te cuente.

— _Y eso lo sacó de ti_ —contraatacó el Líder supremo. Rey se sonrojó—. Esta bien,, no interrumpo. Ya dime.

— Reuní a la mitad del salón durante el receso y les di las razones por las cuales el lado oscuro es mejor y más genial que el luminoso.

— Oh… —susurró Kylo. Jaina lo miró y le puso un dedo en la boca, recordándole que había prometido dejarla hablar.

— Así que les dije que eras el mejor Emperador de la galaxia, que le pagabas muy bien a tus empleados, que mamá era muy buena y hermosa y usaba vestidos lindos y que ambos tenían poderes asombrosos que ya quisieran los Jedis tener. Además de que teníamos unidades BBs bonitas y espadas impresionantes de color rojo.

— ¿Y qué dijeron?

— Me preguntaron cuando era mi cumpleaños y si los podía invitar a nuestra fiesta.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti mi amor. Nos detendremos en la dulcería de camino a casa para que termines de convencer a tus nuevos amiguitos. El Líder Supremo y su Emperatriz les mandarán un pequeño obsequio a ellos y sus padres. ¿Qué te parece, Rey?

— Pues creo que es una excelente idea. Le diré a Mitaka que fije el rumbo.

— ¡Papá, papá! ¿Podemos pasar por helado oscuro? —soltó Jacen de repente.

— ¡Di que si! —gritó su hija, acomodada aún en sus brazos.

— Si, anda… por favor… —rogó su pequeño hombrecito. Cuando los gemelos querían algo hacían uso de su vínculo en la fuerza y se ponían de acuerdo.

— Oh, yo también quiero —dijo Rey uniéndose a la petición. El Líder Supremo pasó la vista por los tres pares de ojos avellana y sus caras llenas de pecas. No podía negarles nada. No con esas caritas que le recordaban a los porgs que tanto le gustaban a su esposa. Los tres eran su debilidad y lo sabían.

— De acuerdo, vamos por helado oscuro —dijo al fin. Los gemelos y Rey gritaron de emoción.

— ¡Si! ¡Quiero uno de vainilla de Bantha! —anunció Jacen, saboreándose.

— ¡Y yo uno de Mermelada de Muja! —dijo su gemela.

— ¿Tú de que quieres, mami? —le preguntó su pequeña de cabello negro y trenzado.

— Yo quiero uno de Caf —miró a su esposo y usó el vínculo para terminar su pedido—, _y uno doble de Líder supremo…_

— Sus deseos son órdenes, mi emperatriz —dijo Kylo, guiñándole el ojo.

**Author's Note:**

> Amo escribir a esta familia oscura y extraña! Gracias por leer esto pequeñito!


End file.
